Monster
by Tsuru-san
Summary: Gabriel and Raphael talk about two certain demons. AsmodeusRaphael and LuciferGabriel SLASH!


AN: The next installment of my AsmodeusRaphael fic series. This one was written for a friend on livejournal who loves LuciferGabriel. As usual, in case you somehow missed it, this is a SLASH story. Obviously I don't own the Bible. And lastly, you may flame if you so desire, but kindly use good grammar.

* * *

"I _know_ something's wrong." 

Raphael sighed and smiled and glanced back at a flustered Gabriel. "Then maybe your intuition's on the fritz," the healer teased with a grin.

"Ugh!" Exasperatedly, Gabriel held his hands up and looked skyward for assistance that apparently was not forthcoming.

The conversation had been going on in this fashion for quite some time: Gabriel being vaguely concerned and Raphael making light of it. The serene ambience of the Garden of Eden made it easy to feel so carefree though, and Raphael had always had a sense of humor.

However, even the lush green life and the gentle breeze wafting through nectar scented air couldn't deter Gabriel from his mini-interrogation. Despite his current happiness, the healer had seemed "on edge" lately. Gabriel was hesitant to ponder the cause of this, but he already had a pretty good idea. At last, the messenger decided to go for blunt.

"It's that demon, isn't it?"

Raphael stopped dead, his face flickering worriedly for a moment before jumping back to its usual jovial expression. "Excuse me? What demon? Gabriel you're not making sense…"

Gabriel leaned against a tree, a huge sprawling oak. "Well then, if it makes you feel better, I'll play along. However, I _am_ aware of your string of seemingly unwilling encounters with…with Asmodeus."

The archangel of healing shifted uncomfortable. "Really, Gabriel, I haven't the faintest idea of what you're talking about."

"Hush," the messenger admonished. "Please hush. You are a wretched liar, Raphael, but relax; I'm not accusing you of any capitol sins so you can cool that pretty, virginal blush from your face. I just want to know that you're okay." Affectionately, Gabriel clasped his friend's hand. "I'm worried about you, Raph. Whether you're choosing to meet Asmodeus or not, it's still dangerous to be in the presence of a creature of Hell—"

"What about you and Lucifer! You two were together even after he rebelled until right before The Fall," Raphael snapped angrily, yanking his hand out of Gabriel's ivory grasp. "Wasn't _that_ dangerous!" The normally calm healer literally trembled with hurt and suppressed fury. It cut him to the quick that Gabriel could so easily assume that he _wanted_ to see Asmodeus—or worse—actually desire the demon.

Raphael watched as Gabriel's eyes widened at the words, and the pain expression on his face pierced Raphael deeper than any prying words could. The healer's anger drained away in a heartbeat so that the only one Raphael was really furious with was himself. It was a show of trust that he was privy to Gabriel's weakness, his remaining love for the Morningstar. The green-eyed archangel was ashamed that he'd used it against his friend.

"I-I'm so sorry, Gabe. I didn't mean to imply—"

"You might as well," the messenger said quietly with a resigned sigh. "At least half of heaven thought I would fall with Lucifer. Whatever's going on with you, you can tell me. I will not repeat it to a soul."

"I—" the healer began. "Oh, I just can't!"

"Do you want me to leave?" Gabriel asked gently, apologetic. "Maybe I'm pushing this too much…"

"No!" Words spilled out of Raphael's mouth. "It was…it was on the Resurrection. I was there, by His tomb, when that demon came." The archangel looked away, collecting himself before continuing the narrative. "He—Asmodeus—he _kissed_ me. He pulled me close, held me to him, and kissed me. Hard," Raphael whispered, voice distant as he became lost in his recollection, "demanding. It was hot, too hot. Lust and heat and passion and sin trying to suck me down. And then…"

The healer's eyes drifted over to Gabriel's closed ones. He knew that this snow-white radiance given shape and form was barely listening. Gabriel was focused wholly on Lucifer, superimposing himself and the morning star in place of Asmodeus and Raphael. He was drinking in this meager vicarious thrill Raphael was giving him as though it were fine wine. The green-eyed angel sighed a little sadly. He wasn't Gabriel and thus this little anecdote would have its sensible ending.

"And then I pushed him away," the healer finished as gently as possible. Gabriel's eyes fluttered open then, and he glanced away, chagrined.

"It's not a crime," the messenger assured softly, "to love a demon. _Real_ love, I mean. You yourself know how I feel about Lucifer—"

Raphael shook his head slowly. "No, my brother. You see, there is a world of difference between Lucifer and Asmodeus. Asmodeus always was—and always will be—evil. Lucifer created him that way.(1) Unlike the Fallen, Asmodeus never felt, never knew, the love and forgiveness of God's healing presence. He has no conscience, not even an inkling of one. He's not just a demon, Gabriel. He's a monster."

-End-

(1) This isn't exactly a fact from Church canon. I've read that Asmodeus was a fallen angel in some documents and a demon (origin unknown) in others. For purposes of my storyline, I need Asmodeus to have never known anything but sin so it just easier to say Lucifer created him.


End file.
